


Time to Meet

by Leloi



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a collapsed cavern Sherlock finds out something about John's past and his "first" homosexual experience with a charming time traveler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Meet

The last of the pebbles stones from the cave in echoed in the darkness. Two pairs of lungs gasped for air in the dustiness as the pile continued to shift and fill in gaps. “Are you alright?” John’s voice asked.

“I’m fine. You?”

“Fine.” A rectangle of light illuminated the limestone chamber, focusing on the cave in before making a sweeping arc to settle on John Watson. “Don’t waste the battery. We don’t have a signal, do we?”

Sherlock glanced at the screen a moment before shaking his head. “No.” The phone went dark.

“And no one knows we’re here.”

“Those rocks are too large to move.”

With a sigh John sat down on the floor of the cave. “We’re stuck… until someone misses us and goes looking. IF they ever go looking. You didn’t by chance give them clues as to where to come in a text or on our flat’s wall, did you?”

Sherlock sat down and reached out to find John’s proximity, scooting closer. “You know how I am…”

“We’re going to die here?”

“Mycroft is clever enough… he may figure it out.” 

John shivered and huddled down in his jacket. “Right…”

With a sigh Sherlock leaned his shoulder against his companion’s. “We have some time.”

Several hours passed in relative silence. Only the soft sound of water dripping from the stalactites of the limestone cavern. “At least there’s water.” John chuckled softly. “We won’t die of dehydration if we can find that water drip.”

Sherlock shifted and stretched his limbs. His mobile light went on and both men cringed in the light. 

“God! Sherlock! You’ll blind me!”

“I just wanted to check the terrain between us and the ceiling thingies.”

“Stalactites? You deleted stalactites, didn’t you? Not to be confused with stalagmites which are on the floor of the cave. If you remember your geology… which you probably don’t.” 

“I’m going to turn the light back on.” Sherlock warned and they both shut their eyes before getting used to the light enough to see. “Not too far…” Sherlock stated as he shifted the light to get a better look. “A few of them are dripping.”

“Well then we can last at least a week with a water source.” John shivered slightly and his teeth chattered, causing Sherlock to aim the phone light at him. “What?”

“It is chilly in here.”

“Yeah… hypothermia may become a problem.”  
“You weren’t shivering before.”

“You are like a walking space heater. I had your shoulder to keep me warm.”

Sherlock shifted and pressed his shoulder against the other man. The light of his mobile went on and he stared at the screen for a moment.

“There won’t be any bars. We’re underground.”

“I know… I was just looking at the time. We’ve been in here for three hours.”

“I don’t want to die here, Sherlock.”

Sherlock wrapped his arm around his friend drawing him closer in silence and in comfort. “It’s not how I expected to die either…”

“But I don’t mind it being with you.”

Sherlock tightened his hand a moment. “You may not say that in a week when I push one too many buttons and you finally snap.”

“Don’t say that.” John chuckled. “You’re my best mate. I haven’t snapped yet, have I?”

“Tell me about the first man you slept with.”

“What?” John pulled away from Sherlock and looked in his direction in the darkness.

“I know you have. You are rather defensive on the subject which leads me to believe that you have experience you don’t want to talk about.”

“That’s… very private!”

“We’re about to die together. I’ll tell you anything you want to know about me if you wish.”

“But why talk about it NOW?”

“Pushing buttons, John.”

John was silent for a time, finally leaning in against Sherlock, taking in the other man’s heat. “His name was Jack… ‘Captain Jack’ we called him but I won’t tell you his last name. He wasn’t a real captain. He was in special ops that attached itself to my squad due to some… classified activity.”

“What was he like?”

“Charming… very charming. He had this bright smile and he could wink and make innuendos. I’d never found other blokes to be interesting. But he… he was a charmer.”

“And you had sex with him?”

“Yes… well… first we snogged quite a bit. Then one thing led to another and next thing I know he’s in my bed and I’m doing things to him I never imagined I would do to another man.”

“What happened to him?” 

“The next day I was shot and sent to hospital. And then after a few weeks of recovery from a secondary infection I was sent back home. I never saw him again.”

“Have you ever thought about contacting him?”

“No… not really. He said something… odd though.”

“Explain?”

“Um… So… afterwards it was sort of… pillow talk. He said he envied me… that I was about to start the most profound relationship of my life. That I would find my soul mate very soon. I asked him how he knew that and he just smiled and said it was classified with Torchwood.”

“Torchwood? Captain Jack Harkness?”

“You know him?” John felt disappointment that he had given too much information.

“My brother IS the British government. Of course I know about Torchwood!” 

“Oh…”

“Have you found your soul mate? Was he right?”

“I don’t know… I was shot and sent back. I dated a few times but no one clicked. No one has been THAT profound or as profound as he implied it would be.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and poked John’s side.

“Hey! Ouch!”

“Most profound relationship and you’ve only been dating WOMEN!”

“Yeah? So? I’m not gay! Except that one time…”

“You’re an idiot!” Sherlock growled and pulled away, setting himself a few inches away from John.

“Sherlock? Why are you angry?”

“I’m not… I’m frustrated with your stupidity.”

“What did I do?”

“Do you want to know what Jack Harkness said to me when I met him years ago?”

“He said something to you?”

“Yes… about 10 years ago when I was heavily into cocaine and other drugs to silence my mind… my brother introduced him to me. And he looked upset… asked me how I could so casually throw away my life. I told him I couldn’t control my mind and he said I should embrace it… embrace my gift. I demanded to know why… and he said it would bring me someone worth knowing… that I would find someone who understood me and could help me focus my gift and they would be like the other half of my soul. Of course I dismissed it as rubbish but I did sober up. I started to use my abilities for detective work. No one stayed around long enough to be that focus until I met you.”

“What? Me? How could he predict your meeting me? That was 10 years ago.”

“He’s a time traveler. Did you notice that wrist thing he wears? That and he knows someone who can take him anywhere in time. He’s called the Doctor.”

“Time travel? That can’t be real… can it?”

“The classified activity you mentioned had something to do with alien technology, didn’t it?”

“How would you know that?”

“Mycroft! Torchwood works with the government!”

“Yes… it did. I don’t remember it all… it feels a little fuzzy. He said I would forget most of why he was there for my own protection and sanity.”

“To protect you from the knowledge of alien interference. Time travel is another alien technology. The Doctor isn’t human.”

“So… you’re suggesting that he… knew we would meet? That you are the profound relationship and my soul mate?”

Sherlock was silent. Now that it was said aloud it did feel a little trite and rather stupid. 

“Sherlock?” John reached out and touched the other man’s arm. “But why would we be important enough for a time traveler to know about?”

“Maybe it’s your BLOG!” Sherlock growled out softly. “Maybe he was mistaken and we aren’t really soul mates or profound to each other at all… it just looks that way because of your damn BLOG!”

“So I don’t bring you focus?”

“Not right now.” Sherlock replied quickly. 

John bowed his head and shivered in the darkness, the cavern seeming to be all the colder with Sherlock angry and pulling away. “Maybe we should think of a way to get out of here. Turn on your phone. I’m going to check those boulders.”

“What’s the point?”

“This is not the time for one of your dark moods. Turn on your mobile.”

Sherlock obeyed and aimed it towards the rock pile that sealed off their exit. Casually he kept the screen lit as he watched John examine the boulders and smaller stones. “Start at the top.”

“Yes, thank you for your input!” John growled. “You COULD help, you know.”

“I’m providing the light.” Sherlock protested.

John aimed his glare at the other man, prompting the other man to get up and approach the pile. As the doctor began to move smaller stones he glanced at his friend. “You promised you would answer my questions too. Have you ever had sex with anyone?”

“No.” Sherlock replied easily.

“Have you ever wanted to?”

The detective paused and looked at his companion for a long moment. “Yes?”

“Why haven’t you, then?”

“They don’t want me in that way. I’m content with what we have.”

“Present tense… so someone you know now?”

“Yes.” Sherlock began to toss away smaller rocks. 

John stopped and looked at Sherlock. “Is it Lestrade?”

“What? NO!” Sherlock replied, refreshing his mobile screen to keep the light going. “Why would you say that?”

“Male or female?”

“Females aren’t my area.”

“Male?”

Sherlock was silent as he worked, setting his mobile on a boulder as he shifted rocks with both hands.

“Me?”

Sherlock stopped working and stared at one of the larger boulders. “I’m content with what we have.”

“No you’re not. Otherwise you wouldn’t have asked me about my first male experience. What did he have that you don’t have? And it’s nothing, Sherlock. He has absolutely nothing on you. It was just the heat of the moment and his charming smile… I don’t even remember getting undressed… I really don’t. One moment we were snogging and the next we were shagging. I didn’t even have time to think about how so unlike me it was… Like someone else had taken over my body. And I think he whispered ‘Ianto’ when he came.”

“Ianto Jones was his… lover. He’s dead.” 

“Oh well… great! It seems I wasn’t even myself! I was playing the part of a dead lover. I suppose you’ll be whispering ‘Irene’?”

Sherlock gave John a hard glare just as the mobile light went out. Hastily he fumbled to relight it. The mobile turned back on to reveal John turned away. 

“I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring her into this.” Sitting on a boulder he covered his face and took a few deep breathes. “I don’t know why I said it.”

“Jealousy…” Sherlock replied, tossing a rock away. “Usual motive for that sort of thing is jealousy.”

“Yes… I was jealous. She had your attention so fully…”

“She didn’t. She was just a puzzle I couldn’t solve for a while. I couldn’t read her… not like I can read you or anyone else. I couldn’t understand her motive. Did she want to kill me or kiss me? In the end I found it was to kill me.” Sherlock punctuated his statement by tossing a rock away. “I won’t say her name.”

“What?”

“You were upset because in the moment of climax he said his dead lover’s name. I assure you… hers is not the name I would say under those circumstances.”

“Is there someone else? In your past…?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Are we shifting this pile or not?”

John got up and resumed his work. “Have you ever dated anyone?”

“No. Well… except you.” A soft smile settled on Sherlock’s face. 

“Those hardly count as dates.” John mused.

“If you were to take me on a date what would you do?” 

“I suppose dinner… some form of entertainment…”

“Like chasing down criminals?”

“Close… but no. Maybe a movie or the theater.” 

“Sounds boring.”

“It’s not about what we do… as long as we’re together doing it.” John mused, tossing away rocks.

“I suppose there’d be a kiss at the end.” 

“Dates sometimes end in kisses… or other things.”

“Like somehow ending up in bed with charming time travelers?”

“It hasn’t ended that way for a long time with me… in fact that was the last time…”

“I suddenly feel sorry for your ex-girlfriends.” 

“Oh stop it!”

“That was over three years ago.”

“Not like I had a lot of opportunity these past three years, chasing after you.”

“I was dead for nine months.”

“Well, I was sort of grieving during that time.”

Sherlock resumed his rock shifting, prompting John to follow until they cleared away all the smaller debris. Refreshing the mobile he started on a larger boulder. “Help me.”

John took the other side and together they managed to pull it out of the way. It went crashing down into the cavern with several of its smaller companions sliding down the pile. 

Sherlock climbed onto the pile and started to crawl. “A ha! Bar! I got a bar! It’s tight… too tight to crawl out of but there’s a bar!” Quickly he texted Mycroft details as to their whereabouts and waited for the text to send. Sherlock was never so happy to see the “sent” icon and a moment later the bar was lost. “Text sent… we lost the bar but the text was sent.” Quickly he slid down the pile to John. “He’ll come and get us out of here.” 

John smiled back as the mobile light went out. “So we’ll live? That’s great!” 

They both breathed into the echoing chamber, aware of the other so close and yet so far. 

John reached out, lightly touching Sherlock and finding his arm. Sliding his fingers up he found shoulder and neck, wrapping his hand around the back of Sherlock’s neck he pulled the other man closer as he moved in, taking those warm lips against his own. 

Sherlock obeyed John’s pull, allowed the other man to kiss him, to steal his breath. Obediently he opened his mouth when John’s tongue started to insist that he should. There were only mouths and kisses in the darkness. Mindlessly he allowed John to snog him until he was senseless of everything. It was more than a little terrifying but it was John… his John. The one who understood him.

John finally pulled away. “Most exciting date… ever! We should visit the caves more often.” 

“Shut up…” Sherlock muttered as he leaned in to find John’s lips again, not willing to part from them for long. Eagerly his hands began to explore John’s compact frame. The detective’s fingers catalogued scapula, spine, waist, hips and thighs. Hands settled on hips and pulled the doctor closer as he shifted to find a more comfortable spot on the rock pile. Vaguely he was aware that John’s own hands were exploring him as well and they stopped at his belt, undoing it and the buttons and flies it guarded. A warm hand found its way into his knickers and he cried out, feeling John’s hand close around him, pulling on him. “More… John, MORE!”

“How much time do we have?” John whispered back, squeezing the warm flesh in his hand. “Never mind… We can always be more thorough later. Right now…” His fist pulled and tugged at the rigid member. “Come on, Sherlock…”

Sherlock cried out and clung to John, his hips moving to counteract John’s hand. His body wanted more… more of John. “Touch me…”

“I am touching you.” John replied warmly against Sherlock’s ear. “I want to do more… but we don’t have much time, do we? Rescue on the way… We’ll do more at home. I promise. Just please… Please come for me now. I need to hear it.”

Sherlock buried his face against John’s neck as his hips moved and pushed, needing something he never experienced before. His hand found John’s fist and helped guide him. “John… oh John…” His other arm was wrapped tightly around John’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Sherlock was very vocal in what he needed, unable to hold back from keening out his lover’s name with every gasp and roll of the hips. His cries echoed through the cavern. Finally his body seized up and he clung tightly, feeling himself thrown over the edge, he whimpered against John’s throat as everything drained from him. “Oh god, John… I’m dying.”

John kissed Sherlock tenderly and helped tuck him back in before doing up his trousers. The mess in his hand had been licked away as he tasted his lover’s emissions for the first time. It reminded him of ages past when a girlfriend would kiss him after she sucked him off and he could taste himself on her tongue. Sherlock’s was sweeter, though. 

“Ew! What is that taste?” Sherlock mumbled between kisses.

“You.” John replied.

“John… you’re not supposed to…” Sherlock started but was interrupted by a faint call on the other side of the rock pile.

“Yes, I am.” John reassured his lover before calling out in reply to the rescuers.

^.~

John felt rather lazy as he lay in Sherlock’s bed. Now it was their bed. Sherlock sat beside him naked, going through a case folder. Occasionally he reached out as if to reassure himself that John was still there which made John smile. John responded by lightly running his fingertips over Sherlock’s warm skin. They made a game of it, John echoing Sherlock’s touch as if it was a reward for reaching out in the first place. 

When things got a little heated Sherlock would stop. “I’m working…”

Which just made John cuddle up against him. “Lose your focus?”

“John Watson… you are being very naughty.”

“Mmm…” John replied, idly playing with Sherlock’s penis and scrotum. Despite the detective’s words they were rather excited by John’s hand.

“I should have never told you I wanted to shag you.”

John grinned and nuzzled up against Sherlock’s neck. “You didn’t actually. I asked questions and guessed based on your answers.”

“Then the whole rescue party heard what you did to me.” Sherlock pouted as he set his file aside. 

“You’re loud, my love. You scream my name. Luckily Mrs. Hudson seems to be deaf to that.”

“She’s not deaf. She just doesn’t want to embarrass you.” Sherlock replied, kissing his John. 

“Oh god…” John chuckled. “So she knows when we’re…?”

“All the more reason for you to let me work.”

John rolled on top of his lover, settling between the other man’s legs. “You need a break.”

“Are you going to enter me this time?”

John shook his head. “Not yet. I’m not ready for that.”

“I won’t break. If you prepare me I’ll be fine.”

“I’m still not ready.” John reached down and touched them both. 

“Do I have to beg?”

John shook his head and continued to rub them both together. 

“Please, John… Please take me like you took the charming time traveler? I’ll smile and flirt with you if it helps.” 

“Stop that.” John whispered. 

Sherlock reached out to his nightstand and pulled out a pot of Vaseline. “Come now, John. Take the final step. You’ve already rubbed me and sucked me many times… why not enter me?”

“I’m afraid I’ll hurt you. He was used to it… you’re not. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“How can I get used to it if you don’t even try it with me?” Sherlock asked, holding out the Vaseline. “Just your fingers.”

John dipped his fingers and then slowly reached down between Sherlock’s thighs. His finger teased the opening and then slipped in, finding it easy… almost too easy. Surprised he looked up at Sherlock.

“Been practicing.” Sherlock replied. “More.”

John added a second finger and then a third. 

“More…” Sherlock moaned, opening his legs wider.

“Here’s the thing...” John whispered. “I don’t actually remember how I did it before. I assume this is the correct way but… but that night is such a blur.”

Sherlock growled and wrapped his arms around John’s shoulders. “John, shut up. Less talking more shagging.”

“He may have actually been inside of me… now that I think about it.”

“John!” Sherlock snarled, catching his lover’s face in his hand. “It’s NOT important. You shagged a time traveler let’s leave it at that. Inside me… now!”

John nodded and moved to press himself against Sherlock, finding it easy to push in. “I… fit.”

Sherlock smirked and adjusted his hold. “Now move!”

“Sherlock why do I…?” But the question was left hanging as a horrible sound filled the room. It sounded like a vacuum cleaner with asthma as it gasped for breath. All at once a blue police box appeared in the corner of the bedroom. John gave a surprised sort of yelp and pulled out, trying to drag Sherlock towards the door of the bedroom.

A rather excitable man opened the door and grinned at them. “Well hello there, Sherlock Holmes! Long time no see! It’s been ages! I thought I would pop in for a bit, don’t mind me… and LOOK! You’ve got a little friend! Who is your little friend? No, no… let me guess… Dr. Livingstone I presume? I’ve always wanted to say that… but no, you’re not him, are you? Do you know him? Of course not… Wrong century, isn’t it? What century is this?” The frantic man in a bow tie twirled around and took a deep breath. “2013! Am I right?”

Sherlock stared at the manic man, one eyebrow arched. “Yes.”

“So your little friend has got to be… John Watson, MD.” 

“How… how do you know who I am? Who are you?” John kept the blanket up to his chin, flabbergasted at the drama that seemed to swarm around the odd man that came out of the police box.

“I, Dr. Watson, am the Doctor.”

“The doctor?” John echoed.

“No, the Doctor, capital D. And you are Sherlock Holmes’ companion and life mate… Dr. John Hamish Watson, formally of the Northumberland Fusiliers… who spent a very interesting night with one Captain Jack Harkness… don’t get me started on Jack. Or Torchwood. You know about Torchwood? Good, yes! On the same page.”

“Why are you here?”

“Good question!” The Doctor pointed at Sherlock as if to give him credit for asking. “Why am I here? I’m here because I’m supposed to be here. Because, Holmes and Watson, it’s time to take a little trip into history. You’re about to be famous! Legends… both of you. Are you ready?”

“Um…” John looked down at the blanket he was holding. “We’re sort of in the middle of something here.”

The Doctor waved his hand as if to blow John’s comment aside. “It can wait, can’t it?”

John blushed and adjusted the blanket.

The Doctor looked between the both of them, a little confused. “Oh? OH! You mean…” His fingers made a strange movement that could on another planet approximate sex, but not on earth. “Well… Can you do that later? Time and space awaits you, you know?”

Sherlock pushed the blankets aside and got up. “I’m up for anything… as long as it’s not boring.”

“There’s the adventuring spirit!” The Doctor cheered, trying to look anywhere but at a very naked Sherlock. “Watson?”

“Fine… I’ll go… but let us get dressed first.”

“Yay!” The Doctor flailed a moment. “It will be wonderful, you’ll see! Come inside when you’re ready!” Stepping back into the police box he left the door open.

“A police box?”

“It’s a time machine… space ship. Mycroft mentioned it. It’s ‘bigger on the inside’ or so I’ve been told.” Sherlock began to pull on his clothes. 

John lingered a moment. “So… that’s it then? We’ll have a little bit of a shag until something pops into our bedroom and whisks us away?” 

“John…” Sherlock finished dressing and leaned into his lover’s face. “It will be fun… and probably very dangerous.” The detective lightly kissed John’s lips. “We’ll finish later. I promise.”

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. “Sounds exciting.”

Just then someone cleared their throat and both humans looked to the Time Lord who stood looking at them from the doorway of his ship. “Come along, you two… loads to see.”

Sherlock pulled away and picked up John’s clothing to hand it to him. “We’ll be there… just a moment.” 

John began to dress in silence, watching his lover nearly vibrate with excitement. When his second shoe was on he smiled. “Ready?”

“God, yes!” Sherlock beamed and grabbed John’s hand to pull him into the Tardis.

^.~

They found the Ripper in a back alley covered in blood of its last victim, Mary Kelly. Of course Jack the Ripper turned out to be an alien. John raised his gun to try and keep it from running away. Sherlock attempted to get closer, the two men surrounding the thing with large, bloody teeth and a nasty look to its beady eyes. “Stay there… just stay there.”

The alien gave a savage sort of scream and glanced at Sherlock before choosing the shorter aggressor. John fired but was soon plowed over by a very angry alien bleeding purple. It gnashed its teeth at John before John shot again and the thing finally went limp over him. 

Sherlock pushed off the alien and kicked it for good measure as he bent down to assess John’s injuries. “Are you alright? Did it hurt you? Tell me you’re alright, John!”

“I’m fine, Sherlock!” John replied, lying back on the dirty alley. 

Sherlock began to check John from head to toe to figure out whose blood was whose. 

“Sherlock! I’m fine.” John sat up and was embraced, detective’s fingers seeking out imaginary lacerations before rubbing between his legs at his growing erection. “I’m…”

Sherlock impatiently undid the trousers and pushed his hand in to wrap around John’s cock. “I’ve got you.” His fist pumped as John squirmed within his grip. “Let it all out.”

“Usually that’s meant for emotional release, not physical…” John bit off as his hips moved to counter Sherlock’s movements. “Oh God, I’m going to shag you senseless when we get back to the Tardis…” Rolling his eyes back in his head, John came hard in Sherlock’s hand. 

“The Tardis?” An American voice asked as Sherlock hastily put John back together and wiped his hand on a handkerchief. 

Finally recovered from Sherlock’s manhandling, John pulled himself up and smiled at the charming man. “We wondered where you and your team got to.”

“We caught up. This one…” The man regarded the alien a moment. “He’s just stunned. We’ll take care of him. No more dead women on the streets of Whitechapel.”

“I’ll be damned… no wonder there isn’t any information on him one hundred years from now.” John mused, watching Torchwood approach and clean up the mess.

A certain Jack Harkness, younger but just as charming smiled at John.

“You’re traveling with the Doctor?”

“Spoilers…” Sherlock muttered under his breath.

“He said Tardis… I know of only one Tardis. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him. What did you say your names were?”

“John Watson… and this is Sherlock Holmes. You and I will meet again someday in your future, but it will be our first meeting for me… or at least that’s how the Doctor explained it.”

“I look forward to it.” Jack beamed and winked.

A member of Torchwood stepped closer and gave Jack a meaningful glance. 

“Well… time to go. Thank you for your assistance, gentlemen. Holmes… Watson.” A sly wink and a smile was given to John. “Until we meet again. Have fun exploring! I look forward to hearing about your adventures.”

John waved.

Sherlock pouted, still holding the soiled handkerchief as if it was proof of John’s devotion.

^.~

John stared up at the top bunk of the bunk bed he was laying in, wrapped up in Sherlock and an excitable looking crazy quilt. The room was filled with a half light and was comforting. “Victorian London…” 

“Mmm? Piss off…” Sherlock muttered, cuddling closer.

“Not what I thought it would be…”

“We’re safe now…” Sherlock yawned.

“Jack the Ripper being an alien… that was surprising…” 

“Not to me…” Sherlock whispered, stroking John’s chest.

“And running into a younger Jack Harkness. He’s got to be… what? At least 100 years old.”

“At least…” Sherlock replied. “I did not appreciate him flirting with you.”

“Jealous? Not like I would have done anything with him. I’m spoken for.”

“And I don’t share.”

John carded his fingers through Sherlock’s hopeless curls and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, love. The Doctor promised an alien world tomorrow.”

“If you don’t stop stimulating me I’m going to insist that you fuck me… and I don’t care how small this bed is or how many times you’ve already ejaculated this evening.”

“Alright… I’ll sleep. Three rounds were enough for tonight, I think.”

“Four…” Sherlock mumbled and started to snore.

Of course Sherlock would count the grope in back alley of old London after the alien Ripper was stopped. They had almost been caught by the Torchwood team. “Four.” Kissing Sherlock again, John settled against his detective and fell asleep to the internal sounds of the Tardis, their temporary new home.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Why YES, I have been watching Dr. Who. Why do you ask? I've also been watching Torchwood (halfway through Miracle Day). Sorry, this may not line up with Torchwood canon or events. Let's just pretend the Ripper was alien for narrative's sake, shall we?. ^^v I rewrote the ending about four times. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Just finished watching "Angels in Manhattan" on my Kindle so I'm caught up in Dr. Who canon. Donna is STILL my favorite Companion these past 7 seasons in case anyone cares. There needed to be more Ninth Doctor... more than just a season. He had potential. But Tenth is my favorite. And River Song... well I just see Dr. Corday from ER every time I look at her.


End file.
